Life's Too Short
by ChileGira64
Summary: "Why Rei-Chan? Why would you marry some one else? Can't you see that I love you more than anyone? Do you not like me cause I'm a guy?"Nagisa whispered to himself. "Yeah that's probably it. Rei-Chan will never love me like I love him." WILL THINK OF A BETTER SUMMARY SORRY
1. Chapter 1

**Chile here! Hope you like my story that I tried so hard on (not really I did this at 3am)**

**Well here goes nothing! :D**

**I OWN NOTHING SADLY, IF I DID THERE WOULD BE GAY SWIMMERS EVERYWHERE **

* * *

"GOOOOO!" Nagisa yelled out.

"Nagisa, please quiet down, the kids are asleep." Makoto reminded the short loud blonde.

It was a cool Friday night and the gang was hanging out at Makoto's living room as usual. The swimming tournament was already over and everyone decided to bond a bit more since they added two more people into their group, Rin and Nitori. They were watching watching a live game show and everyone was into it, especially Nagisa.

"Sorry Mako-Chan! It's just that these people can't do anything right!" Nagisa apologized.

"Nagisa-Kun is right. They aren't balancing themselves correctly, they are putting all their weight onto their hands causing them to fall over. I'm guessing they are just too nervous. I wonder if breathing slower would help?" Rei questioned himself at the end of his response towards Makoto.

"Oh, are you saying that you can do better?" Rin taunted the younger swimmer.

"Well, with a perfect strategy planned before actually attempting it, I would be able to do so. What about you Rin-Chan-San?" Rei emphasized Rin's name at the end, adding some venom for the fun of it.

"Please watch what you say Rei-San! Rin could be a little short-tempered!" The shy one Nitori said.

"Ehhh!? Who are you calling short-tempered!? I'm hurt!" Rin laughed as he then put an arm around Nitori, making it impossible to escape his grasp as he ruffled with the small ones silver hair, satisfied by his cries for help. Ever since the tournament ended, Rin and Nitori have gained a better relationship. Everyone began laughing, even Haru. Makoto smiled at him, causing Haru to look away with a red face.

"I am angry about one thing though, and it's not Rei." The eldest one said. "How dare my sister leave us so that she could go on a date with Seijuurou!"

"Free..." A low voice was headed in the room, attracting everyone's attention to Haru. "She needs to be Free."

"Oh will you shut up with that already!" Rin answered back, still angry about the thought of having his sister at the hands of another man. Everyone giggled at Rin's response to Haru's overused phrase.

"So Rei, how's everything going with your brothers request back home?" Makoto asked.

"Ahh, about that. My brother thinks it's a great thing to have me marry after high school and to my misfortune my parents have agreed and found me a 'perfect fiancée'." Rei sighed as he face palmed softly.

_'Fiancée'?_ Nagisa heard that one word and quickly snapped his face towards Rei. 'What does he mean by that?'

"What are you gonna do about that?" Haru spoke up.

"Well I don't know, getting married right after high school sounds very quick, in addition I don't even know that girl."

"It doesn't sound as bad though. Think of it this way! You won't have to put any effort into looking for a partner after high school. I'm sure your parents chose well!" Nitori smiled to Rei, trying to lighten up the mood somehow.

"Now that you put it that way it doesn't sound so bad. Hmm maybe I'll give it some more consideration." Rei smiled back.

His head was starting. Nagisa couldn't take that fact in. Was Rei really considering to marry some girl he didn't know? Nagisa had enough, he needed some fresh air.

"Aii-Chan! There isn't any more ice cream is there? I'll go get some more at the market!" Nagisa rushed out of house without waiting for a response from Nitori. "Actually we still have enough ice cream for everyone." Nitori answered to himself.

"Isn't it a little too dark for Nagisa-Kun too be out alone? Isn't he afraid?" Rei questioned as he kept staring at the door, tempted to go outside with the blonde as well.

"He'll be fine. He isn't Makoto." Haru replied with a devious smile.

"Haru!?" Makoto was surprised at Haru's sudden outburst. Everyone laughed at Makoto's sudden face of embarrassment, everyone except Rei, who was still thinking of the small one.

Nagisa stopped walking and fell to his knees in an alley, away from the people who were passing on the street so that no one would see him.

_'Fiancée fiancée fiancée_' the word ringed throughout his head without and end, causing a pain deep in his chest.

"Why Rei-Chan!? Why would you marry some one else!? Can't you see that I love you more than anyone!? Do you not like me cause I'm a guy?"Nagisa whispered to himself. "Yeah that's probably it. Rei-Chan will never love me like I love him." Nagisa let his tears flow down harder than anytime that he's cried. He huddled against the alley wall and hugged his knees tightly for around 10 minutes. As he let his emotions out, footsteps approached. They got louder and louder. Nagisa hesitated at first but then looked up as he wiped the tears off his eyes with his sweater to see a dark figure towering above him.

"Rei-Chan?"

* * *

**REVIEWS AND COMMENTS HELP ALOT! TELL ME IF I MADE A MISTAKE ANYWHERE OR ANY SUGGESTIONS AT ALL PLEASE :D**

**THANKS FOR READING! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**

**CHILE OUT! **(⊙‿⊙✿)


	2. Chapter 2

**BEHOLD CHAPTER 2! I'M GLAD YOU GUYS HAVE STUCK WITH ME SO FAR (∪ ◡ ∪)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT ANYONE FROM FREE! IF I DID, MY FANFICTION WILL BE THE ACTUAL STORY! AND THERE WOULD BE GAYNESS EVERYWHERE 3**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

"Rei-Chan!? My name isn't Rei-Chan!" Before Nagisa stood a tall handsome man in a business suit. He would've seemed nice if it wasn't for the the scent of alcohol that reeked from him. Clearly the man was drunk. "M'boy I'm out of money! Will you be kind enough to lend m'some?"

"I don't have any money!" Nagisa lied to him. If he gave him money, the man would go intoxicate himself even more. "I didn't bring any at all.."

"Wha you mean you don't have any money!? Of course you have money! You're lyin to me!" Nagisa's eyes widened as the drunk man pulled out a small gun and pointed it directly at him. Nagisa's heart began to beat faster.

'Rei. Help.'

"Don't you think he's taken way too long?" Makoto began to look out the window. "It's gonna start raining soon, if he doesn't get back he's gonna get wet!"

"Nah! Stop thinking so much about him, there was probably a long line or something. Plus what is a little water gonna do to him? He's practically in it everyday!" Rin assured them that the blonde was safe.

"It does matter, he can get sick." Rei stood up and got an umbrella. "I'm gonna go get Nagisa before it pours down on him." And with that, Rei left.

"He totally likes him." Rin muttered and everyone silently agreed.

His little heart was beating hard. This was it. This was his end. No more swimming, no more ice cream on hot summer nights, no more friends, no more Rei-Chan

"Rei-Chan. I'm sorry." Nagisa closed his eyes, waiting for his end.

But nothing came.

"There you again with your 'Rei-Chan'! Who is she anyways? Is she your pretty girly friend? You should introduce me to her! We can all have some fun!" The man had a sly look on his face as he retreated his gun from Nagisa's face. The relieved Nagisa was caught off guard when the man pulled his arm up and pinned him against the wall. "One second thought, I don't don't need your money anymore"

"No! Let me go!" Nagisa flailed around trying to escape only to be punched in the face, leaving a harsh red mark on his left cheek.

"You are now mine, understand me!? Now shut up and do as yo-" he drunkard was cut off by the sound of a powerful punch that landed on his face.

"Don't you ever touch Nagisa-Kun like that again!" Rei screamed out in an angry voice. The man seemed to pass out. Rei opened his umbrella as it started to drizzle and grabbed ahold of Nagisa's wrist, earning a blush from the blonde, and led him out if the dark alley. "Nagisa what were you doing in there with him!? You could've been severely hurt! Thank goodness I got there in time.." Rei trailed off as he stared down at the blondes watery red eyes. "Ah! Did I say something to hurt you Nagisa-Kun!? I'm sorry!" Rei began to panic.

"No Rei-Chan. I'm crying because I'm happy that you saved me! I don't know how to repay you!" Nagisa wiped his tears and then looked into Rei's eyes. He then grabbed his hand firmly.

"Nagisa-Kun? Are you sure everything's alright?"

"Rei-Chan. There's something I have to tell you. I realized that if I don't say it, it might be to late." Nagisa was ready to confess his feelings for Rei. Even if he didn't accept it and still wanted his fiancé, Nagisa knew that Rei would never stop being his friend because of this. "Rei-Chan, I-"

"Rei-Chan you little shit! Get back over here and fight me!" The man who cut him off was the drunk man who was 'knocked out'. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Rei.

Rei couldn't move, all he could do was close his eyes.

*BANG* the sound of the gun was all he heated due to the now heavy rain, but Rei wasn't dead.

He opened his eyes to find the drunk man gone. He was still alive,everything was fine, he missed. Rei looked next to him to see Nagisa holding his stomach as both his hands became stained in red. Nagisa collapsed with a pained expression on his face.

"Nagisa-Kun!" He dropped his umbrella and kneeled down, not caring if he got dirty on the semi wet floor. He took off his hoodie and leaned Nagisa against his chest as he used his hoodie to apply pressure to his gunshot wound on his stomach. "Nagisa-Kun! Breathe slowly and don't move so much! Everything will be alright!" He took out his phone and called an ambulance.

"R-Rei-Chan? It hurts!" Nagisa continued to softly scream.

"Shh. Save your breath Nagisa, the ambulance will be here soon!" His sweater was now covered in blood, he was loosing blood, and fast!

"Rei-Chan, I-I never finished telling you...did I?"

"Nagisa-Kun, you can tell me when your all better in the hospital!" At this rate, Rei wasn't even sure if Nagisa would make it to the hospital. He quickly shook that thought off of his mind. He had to hope for the best.

"Rei-Chan... I love you." Rei was astonished by those words. Nagisa loved him?

"Nagisa? You...loved me...all along?"

Without thinking, he placed his lips on the one who was leaning on him. Nagisa responded by grabbing onto his shirt upon his shoulder. Finally he was able to do this, his dream has come true.

As he parted from Nagisa, he softly giggled at Nagisa's wide eyes, he didn't see this coming. "Nagisa-Kun, I love you too! Now, please hold on! The ambulance is almost here!"

"If-if I try hard, will you be...proud of me?" Nagisa had a sad smile on his face. Rei didn't want to admit it but this seemed like a farewell almost.

"Of course. I will always be proud of you." Rei placed another kiss onto Nagisa .

Nagisa let a few tears slip from his clear red eyes as he finally closed them.

'Thank you, Rei-Chan'

Rei stopped when he felt no response on his no longer warm lips. He felt the hand that grabbed his shirt loosen and fall onto his lap with a small thud. As he pulled back he realized that the blondes body was limp. 'No. This can't be, he's asleep probably.'

"Nagisa-Kun? Nagisa-Kun wake up this is no time to sleep!"

No response.

"Nagisa-Kun this isn't funny, wake up please!" Rei's eyes began to fill itself with tears as he shook the boy and still got no response. "Nagisa-Kun you were supposed to try hard remember!? Now wake up and smile like you always do damn it!" He let the tears fall on the lifeless body that partially laid on him.

"NAGISA! DONT LEAVE ME! NOT NOW! I NEED YOU MORE THAN EVER!" All he received was silence. Rei covered the smaller ones body with his own in a tight embrace.

Life was too short for the young, kind hearted, Hazuki Nagisa.

* * *

**DO NOT HATE ME FOR THIS LAST CHAPTER PLEASE, IT MIGHT BE LATE, AND CRAPPY, BUT I TRIED HARD I SWEAR! (╹◡╹)**

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL! REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE WITH SOME ADVICE IF ANY NEEDED (PROBABLY IS) AND OR JUST SOME NICE COMMENTS 3**

**IS THIS THE END!? MAYBE, MAYBE NOT...STAY TUNED!**

**CHILE OUT (╹◡╹)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HERE YOU ARE...CHAPTER 3. NOT ONLY IS THIS CHAPTER 3 BUT IT IS THE FINAL CHAPTER! **

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING FROM FREE EXCEPT MY DESIRE TO SHIP EVERYONE TOGETHER :3**

* * *

_"Nagisa-Kun! Hurry up! We are going to be late for school!" Rei ran ahead of his small friend on their usual morning jog. "I told you to stay home if you were still sick!"_

_"Rei-Chan I'm not si-ahhhhhh!" Nagisa tripped on a bump that he didn't see. Nagisa has been sick for a few days now but he still seemed a bit light headed. And now, he was lying on the floor, face down._

_"Nagisa-Kun!?" Rei went to him and kneeled down. "So you really are still sick huh?" He patted the dirt off of Nagisa's hair._

_"Maybe just a little..." Nagisa sat up and immediately sat back down because he was too exhausted. "You know what Rei-Chan? Just go to school without me, I'll catch up eventually. I might still be late for school but at least that's better than nothing."_

_Rei said nothing. He stood up and turned his back onto Nagisa. Nagisa was a little surprised that Rei actually agreed with him. A small sad smiled was placed in his lips as he looked down to the floor. All of a sudden he was pulled up by his arms and onto Rei's back. "Rei-Chan what are you doing!?"_

_"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking you to school." Rei began his jog to school with Nagisa._

_"Awwww! Rei-Chan does care about me!" _

_"Shut up!" A deep red blush appeared on Rei's face. _

_'Idiot...I've always cared about you'_

Rei awoke from his memory dream. He looked at the clock. 8 a.m.

'Perfect.'

He got out of bed, took a bath, got ready, and headed out to Nagisa's house. Rei stopped at the flower shop for some nice lilies and continued his way to Nagisa's house. It took around 10 minutes to get there since they didn't live so far apart from each other. He stepped to the front door and knocked, almost instantly, Nagisa's mother answered.

"Ah Rei-Chan! Good morning! Come in!" His mother closed the door behind him.

"Good morning to you too -San! Do you have a vase to put these in?" Rei showed her the flowers.

"Yes I do! You can head over there if you want right now. I'll take these over after I prepare them, I'm sure he'll love them!" She smiled as she took them and headed to the kitchen.

Rei made his way to Nagisa's room. His room door was open so that a fresh breeze could run through the house. Rei entered and took a seat next to his bed after almost closing the door behind him. "Good morning Nagisa-Kun. I brought you some flowers but your mom has them right now so you can't see them until she places them in a nice vase! Well...it's not like you could see them anyway huh?"

Rei stared at the unconscious Nagisa. It's been three weeks, three weeks since the accident where Nagisa got shot. Rei thought that he lost him but luckily he was taken by the ambulance just in time. He lost a lot of blood and even went into shock but thanks to Rei, he lived because of a blood transfusion. Ever since, Nagisa hasn't woken up. For three weeks, Rei has been living a nightmare.

"Hey Nagisa-Kun! The others said that as soon as you wake up, we are taking you to the aquarium. You know, to see the penguins! Your favorite animals!" No response. "By the way, I talked to my parents formally about the fixed fiancée. After a long discussion I was able to convince them to let me choose my own future." Rei grabbed ahold of Nagisa's hand. "When you wake up, let's get married! I'll propose to you first thing when I get the chance! I'll make you my fiancée..." With that, Rei slowly closed his eyes as he rested his head on Nagisa's bed. Rei drifted to sleep with his lover.

'You'll be mine and no one will be able to take you away.'

_"Rei-Chan!"_

_'That voice...'_

_"Reiiii-chan!"_

_'It sounds so familiar...'_

_Rei lifted his head and slowly opened his eyes, only to be greeted by sparkling crimson eyes. His one eyes widened at the sight in front of him._

_"Nagisa-Kun..." The blonde sat in front of him, perfectly, almost as if nothing happened in the beginning and he was just in a long term lazy sleep. "Nagisa-Kun! You're awake! You're awake!" He leaped from his chair and embraced the blonde. He was hugged back._

_"I was never asleep." Nagisa whispered softly into his ear. Rei hasn't been so happy in a long time. "Rei-Chan it's late, you should get going before it gets to dark." _

_"Ehh? But I just got here." Rei stood out of the hug for a second, confused by his words. _

_"Rei-Chan you need to wake up, it's time to go." Nagisa repeated over and over again. His voice didn't even seem like his any more. _

_"What do you mean 'wake up'!? Nagisa-Kun you just woke up, I want to stay by your side right now!" Rei's vision began to get blurry and he seemed to be getting farther from Nagisa by the second._

_"Don't worry Rei-Chan, it won't be for long, just remember the I love you..." And with that, Nagisa disappeared._

Rei woke up with a sudden jump that scared Nagisa's mother. She had been calling his name for minutes and she finally got him to wake up. Rei's face was covered in tears and things didn't make it easier when he saw that Nagisa was still in his bed. It was all really a dream.

"I'm sorry -San! I have to go now! Good bye Nagisa!" He quickly left their house and made it to his own. The day went by quickly after that, before he knew it, it was time to go to bed. Except, Rei didn't have time for sleep, because the whole night he spent it crying over Nagisa.

Monday came and as usual, he had to stay late for some activity that his other friend had asked him to help out in.

The day was ugly. It was cloudy and almost rainy like. Almost like the day when Nagisa nearly died. He shook his head to get the idea out. Yeah this weather will never be the same to him but he couldn't think like that every single time.

As he walked towards the school entrance to finally leave, he overheard a few students in a classroom talking about Nagisa. He stood outside the door to listen.

"Oh man I miss Nagisa! That was the only reason why this classroom isn't boring. I hope comes back!" The 1st year girl said.

"He probably won't live. He's in a coma, he's as good as dead honestly!" The boy blurted and everyone in the classroom stared at him, surprised by his comment. "It's not like we need him anyway, he was annoying anyways!" Rei couldn't keep it in anymore, his anger was way too much to control.

He opened the door and ran in, grabbing the guy by his collar. "Don't you ever say that about Nagisa!" He didn't want to cause a ruckus later on in school so he just pushed him into the wall. He began to walk out of the classroom, avoiding trouble besides the one he might already be in. "If I ever hear anything from you again, I'll make sure you're as good as dead." He walked out of the classroom and school a little bit relieved.

The rain was starting to fall lightly on his hair and face. He couldn't tell what was water because he also began to cry. He slumped onto the wall behind the school and stared into the grey sky.

"Nagisa-Kun! Stop torturing me! Just wake up already! It's not funny anymore! It's like your not even here anymore!" He hugged his knees and began crying harder. "Nagisa-Kun! I love you, you hear me!? I love you! Please wake up...I want to hear your laugh, see your beautiful eyes, I want to just be with you. You have to try hard remember!? Please try hard!"

He sat there in silence after that. Not saying a word. The only thing he could hear was the rain hitting the ground. He didn't care if he was wet anymore, nothing mattered anymore.

*ring ring*

His phone received a call but he paid no attention to it.

*ring ring*

'Another call? What do they want?' Rei picked up the phone and saw it was Makoto.

"Hello? Makoto-Senpai?"

"Rei-San! Come quick to Nagisa's house! Something happened! It's urgent!" Makoto ended the call and left Rei hanging.

"Ehh? What happened!? What happened to Nagisa-Kun!?" He shut his phone, grabbed his belongings and ran for the train station.

'Nagisa-Kun, wait for me!'

It was already dark by the time he reached Nagisa's house. He knocked on the door and nobody answered. He turned the knob and the door opened since it wasn't locked. 'Why wasn't it locked?' He though as he hesitated to enter but then remembered that he was called there in the first place so it wasn't really trespassing.

He entered to see the house lights on but no one in it. He dropped his backpack near the door and immediately head towards Nagisa's room. The door was closed but luckily it had no lock. He opened the door to find that no one was in there, not even Nagisa. He flicked the lights on to see clearly but he still found no one.

"Nagisa-Kun? Where did they take Nagisa-Kun?" He punched the bed angrily and then sat on bed and stuffed his face on one of the pillows. 'It smells like him'

The door that he had left open suddenly closed. He didn't look back though at first, afraid that maybe it was a robber or the one responsible for everyone's disappearance. He slowly turned to see a small shaking figure, holding onto the dresser next to the door for support.

"Nagisa-Kun? Nagisa-Kun it's you!" He immediately ran towards the blonde and embraced him in a tight hug. Nagisa let go of the dresser and returned it as well.

"Nagisa-Kun, please tell me this isn't a dream!" Tears spilled from his eyes as they both fell to the floor, still embracing each other. "Tell me that this is really you!"

"Yeah...it's me alright." Nagisa said in a tired voice as small tears dropped from eyes as well. Being asleep for 3 weeks made his body weaker and everything easily became tiring for him. Nagisa sat on Rei's lap for a while, letting the older boy hug him for all the time he wants, after all, he was the one who really suffered the most out of this.

"Rei-Chan?" Nagisa said softly as he pulled back a bit.

"What is it?" Rei was a little concerned at the younger ones voice

"I tried hard...I tried hard and I made it...are you proud of me?" Nagisa's words made his heart almost break. He remembered how those were a few of the lasts words he said before entered his long term sleep. Nagisa's eyes began to water once more. "Are you Rei-Chan?

"Yes! Of course I am very proud of you! I've never been so proud!" Nagisa looked satisfied by his words.

"You deserve a reward don't you?" Rei helped Nagisa to the footboard of his bed so that he could stay up without Rei's help and Rei began to dig into one of Nagisa's drawers pulling out a white sheet and placing it over Nagisa like a cloak.

The sheet covered the top of his hair in a very strange matter. "Rei-Chan what are you doing?"

"It is a veil." Rei stopped in front of him and grabbed his shoulders. "Nagisa-Kun, my gift isn't much since I don't have the proper materials, but too me this means a lot!" Nagisa might be paler than usual and skinnier because of the accident but Rei didn't care, he was still beautiful no matter what. "Hazuki Nagisa, will you stay by my side forever no matter what? I promise that this time I will protect you and I will make sure you are happy for the rest if your life! Will you marry me?" Rei became red in an instant because Nagisa began to cry and he was blushing so it created a cute face on him.

"Yes...yes I'll marry you Rei-Chan!" Nagisa responded and closed his eyes as he got more nervousness than before. Rei took this opportunity to kiss him. As they parted, they held onto each other once more, Nagisa hiding his face into his chest.

"Nagisa I love you."

"I love you too"

* * *

**I FELT LIKE THIS MIGHT HAVE BEEN RUSHED DONT YOU THINK? I WAS INSPIRED AT THE END BY TORADORA 3**

**ANYWAY ITS DONE! I'M GONNA START A NEW FANFICTION THIS WEEK SO IF YOU LIKED THIS ONE THEN YOU SHOULD CHECK OUT THE NEXT ONE THAT I WILL UPLOAD! ITS A MAKOHARU (≧◡≦)**

**THANKS GUYS FOR STICKING AROUND!**

**WHAT WAS YOUR THOUGHTS ON IT? TELL MEEHHH! MAKE ME A BETTER WRITER! i love reviews mann**

**CHILE OUT! (✿╹◡╹)**


End file.
